Finding the Truth
Episode reviously on Glee: The Next Generation… Christina quit the Cheerios and joined the New Directions. Also, Christina beat up Annabel, because Annabel wrote stuff about her on a blog. Beth found out she was adopted. She feels no one likes her so she tries to destroy Christina, but Christina doesn't know yet. And that's what you missed on GLEE: TNG! ***At Annabel's locker*** (Background:) Christina, Annabel and Beth were hanging at Annabel's locker. "Why are you hanging here, Christina?" Annabel asked, curious. "You don't even like me." "Because Beth's here," Christina replied. Beth smirked at Annabel. All of a sudden three girls' strutted in. they walked past Annabel, Beth and Christina. "Who does that bitch think she is?" Christina asked, steamed. ***Glee Club*** "Are you the teacher?" A blonde figure asked Will. "Uh, yeah, I'm Mr. Schuester." Will replied. "And you are?" "Clarice. Clarice Jordan." "Well, Clarice, how can I help you?" "Well, my friends and I just transferred here from Cincinnati High and we like to join Glee Club." "Ok, and what are their names?" "This one-" she pointed to her left. "-is Jenna McClain. And the one on my right-" she pointed at her right. "-is Cindy Sands." "Ok and what are you going to perform?" "You'll see." (Clarice Emma; Jenna and Cindy and Santana:) "You're in!" Will smiled. ***Later in Glee*** "Guys I want to introduce to you three of our new members," Will said. "Clarice Jordan; Jenna McClain and Cindy Sands." Christina looked steamed. She had a bad feeling about Clarice. The bell rang. Christina walked up to Clarice. "Hey, Sara," Christina said with a smile. "It's Clarice," Clarice said. "Whatever, anyway maybe we should hang out." "…I guess…" "Follow me." They both walked out of the choir room. Everyone left except Beth and Will. Beth walked up to Will. "Uh, Will can we talk?" Beth asked, nervously. "Yeah, Beth what's up?" Will replied. "What was my real mom like?" Will look at her weird, how did she know about Quinn? "Well her name was Quinn and she had blonde hair-" "I'm serious!" "She was very talented. Uh, Beth, do you got permission from your mom to ask me these questions?" "Uh, no, it's just-" "I'm sorry, Beth, ask your mom first, ok?" Beth rolls her eyes and walks off. ***In Will's office*** Will looked through all his papers to find that number. He found it! He got his cell phone and dial the number. "Hello? Is this Quinn?" ***In Christina and Britney's Room*** Christina was sitting in her room on her computer. Beth walked in and sat on her bed. "What up, B?" Christina asked, her eyes still glued on the computer. "I need to confide in you," Beth said. Christina turned around in her chair. "Ok, what?" "Promise not to tell anyone?" "I keep secrets, come on spill!" "I'm adopted." "Really?" "Yeah, and my real mom was in the original New Directions also." "Did you ask my dad about her?" "Yeah, and I 'have to get permission by my mom'." "Did you ask your mom?" "No, I'm not going to freak her out." "Just ask my dad anyway." "I'm planning that." "Do it now." "Ok." Beth walks out. ***Kitchen Table, Will is grading papers*** "Will?" Beth asked. "Beth, I've been meaning to talk to you," Will say. "Really?" "I've got something for you." He goes into his bag and grabs a tape. "Here you go." Beth grabs the tape. "What's this?" "Just listen to it." ***Beth's room*** Beth puts in the tape; than a voice came on. "Hey, baby girl, Look I miss you, but we'll see each other soon, until then here's a song for you." (Quinn Shelby; & Beth Rachel) ***In Glee Club*** Christina just eyed at Clarice. What is her angle? She's being nice…which means she's planning something. Christina knew that look she gives that look to her enemies all the time. I need a plan. "Ok I know I didn't give a lesson this week, so who wants to end the week?" Christina raised her hand. "Yes, Christina?" Will asked his daughter. "I think the new girl and I should do a duet." Clarice looked at Christina like she was on crack. "I mean, show her the roots." "Ok…" Will replied, thinking what she was up to now? "Ok.." Clarice replied. ***In Auditorium*** (Christina Will & Clarice Bryan) Trivia *This is the first appearence of Clarice Jordon, Jenna McClain and Cindy Sands. *This is the second time "I Dreamed a Dream" and "Dream On" has been performed as well as in the same episode. First being in the first Glee series Dream On. *First appearence of Quinn Fabray since Glee ''in the episode ''I Do. Category:Season one Category:Episode seven Category:Non-themed episodes